


Educating The Masses

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Just in case some misguided soul believes my evil stepdaughter deserves their kindness, be aware that there will be consequences for such treason." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating The Masses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for Tigriswolf at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/671062.html?thread=89133654#t89133654). Prompt: **putting down roots means only there will be something to burn.**

Regina waits in her carriage, watching through the curtains as her soldiers rouse the townsfolk from their homes and fields, and march them to the main square. A small town in the middle of the forest, hardly deserving of her notice, and yet it's here where she has been forced to come by that wretched child. Snow White is hiding somewhere close, all the reports point to that fact, and yet it's impossible to catch her because these fools keep aiding her.

Her first instinct is to lay waste to the whole of them, but she's tried that before, and the results weren't exactly to her liking.

The dead cannot betray her, but neither do they pay taxes. 

Being a queen is expensive business, and more so when hiring a string of mercenaries to hunt down the former heir. Which means that the rabble must be educated, if they don't believe in public proclamations, perhaps a visit in person will do the trick. They must be made to understand that Snow White is _not_ their princess, and that they do _not_ owe her any loyalty. 

The girl keeps planting seeds of discontent wherever she goes, and as always, it falls to Regina to deal with the consequences of such sheer selfishness.

Now the men at the square fidget and scowl, eyeing the soldiers' weapons with both dread and jealousy. They know they're helpless where they stand, that they are but pitiful protection for their women and children. Shortly, it dawns on them that their survival depends on their queen's whim.

Regina smiles at that thought, watching closely for the last of their defiance to die.

Only then does she sweep open the door of the carriage. The steps have already been placed, and she doesn't need to look down as she descends to the carpeted ground. A perfect entrance, with perfect timing (she did learn more than magic from Rumple, after all), and it doesn't even take a prod from the commander in charge to make a hundred knees hit the ground at the sight of her.

The hush that follows is music to Regina's ears.

"Yes, indeed," she murmurs contently, and then speaks louder, addressing the crowd, "I can see you're a loyal people, my dears, and that this little... warning... is only a formality here. But, just in case some misguided soul believes my evil stepdaughter deserves their kindness, be aware that there will be consequences for such treason. 

Snow White is a selfish girl, and she doesn't care about you. _I_ do, and that's why I have traveled all the way here to tell you: she won't win. She can't. And if she's allowed any respite, it will be you who will suffer afterwards. I can't allow for her hate to poison our land, so anyone who helps her makes themselves a traitor along with her." 

She lets that thought sink in. They must know what happens to traitors under her reign, how it's whispered that they plead for the executioner's mercy rather than be brought before her. 

"Let her grab a bite of food," she tells her subjects, "or spend the night under your roof, and it only means that there will be something to burn the next morning." _Or someone,_ she doesn't add. "Am I understood?"

This time it takes a bark from the soldier at her side to get everyone to move. But soon they are all nodding in unison, pale and afraid and _loyal_ despite themselves.

Regina lets her lips curve into an approving smile.

It's wonderful to be queen.

 

The End  
19/11/15


End file.
